


A family

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Minecraft youtube
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Ships focused on:MeromeSetosolaceSkyHDS90Cherry666DancatKermit x KathrynRose x JinHusky x derpIan x CrannerDeadlox x snow.AndRose x Endy.Chapter numbers setting will be updated Regularly.#1 Doing it....





	A family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> Look out  
> Smut

**Jerome’s POV**  
I rutted up onto the blankets feeling my body ach ‘Damn heat’ is all I thought. I was in pain ether for 3-one week.Since I was A dominant Bacca I would get hard and until my heat week is over I stay like that until it’s over.

I was hoping to go for three days because it is painful as hell. I needed a mate and since I had a crush on one person but was afraid to say anything.

I wanted to mate with him but he lives all the way In Canada and I’m here in New Jersey/Florida.

My dick ached to be pleasured and to knot him.

I heard a knock on my Bedroom door.I quickly got up and walked towards it. I looked and saw the person who really shouldn’t be here...

“M-Mitch you really shouldn’t be here”I said slowly losing control.”What? Why?” He said hurt but confused.

I suddenly backed out

**Mitch’s POV**

It was way too quick.Jerome pushed me onto the wall forcefully. He was breathing heavily “I-In h-heat s-sorry” he said before forcefully kissing me.

I had always loved Jerome so I will allow him to do what he needs to do. I was Rock hard by now he picked me up and went to his bed. He sat me down I noticed that his sheets were messy like he was in a struggle. That thought was taken away as he kissed my neck. I moaned out loud when he found my sweet spot. I could tell he was looking for a spot. 

I felt him bite down HARD! I moaned out loud feeling him bite down harder. “J-Jerome” I moaned feeling needy I huges his neck pushing his canines into my skin. He took my shirt off the same my pants. I whimpered and tugged at his pants since he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He sighed and took them off and Started to kiss me again.

**Jerome's POV surprise motha FuckA**

I forcefully put my touge in his mouth showing my domanince like a real bacca should. I soon lost control and took both of our boxers off. Mitch looked a me scared but my instincts ignored him and forced my cock in him without stretching him whichq in turn made him scream.

I ignored it and started thrusting he held on tightly on back. Soon he started to moan and claw at my back making me groan. I felt my knot forming and it continuously hitting his entrance.

I soon forced it in him making him scream I just purred and just gridded inside of him. “J-Jerome it hurts.” He said I growled and felt my self release in side of him making him release. My body soon was tiered. I moved us so we could be in a more comfortable spot. My knot was still in him.

“S-sorry” I said “J-Jerome it’s ok you were out of control of your body.” He said and kissed the top of my head and laid back down. Falling asleep. “I love you” I said and hugged him tightly.


End file.
